mine
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. Sakura gets territorial. Over a chair. Seriously.


**title:** mine  
**author:** ohwhatsherface  
**warnings: **mindless fluff WHICH YOU DENY LIKING BUT TOTALLY DO  
**disclaimer:** don't own Naruto  
**note:** this began with a prompt. then i finished it, forgetting that i had a prompt and thus didn't incorporate it. sigh, i fail.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not pleased. Plenty of things had occurred that day that annoyed her. She woke up with her period, there was no more Tylenol (extra strength, of course) left, the stupid bus driver slammed on the brakes so that when she was _sitting_ she still managed to fly forward and slam her forehead on a stupid, random pole.

But _this_ was the last straw.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura smiled at the boy who was sitting in _her_ seat, or more specifically, the back of his head. Fine – _no_, she did not have her name on it but she was nine weeks into this class already and at every single lecture, she had sat in the same chair and now someone else had taken it and _Sakura Haruno was not pleased_.

_Stay cool_, she told herself. _Remain calm. It's just a seat—oh screw it_.

She wasn't going to make a scene; she was better than that, of course. She wasn't going to tell him that he was sitting in her seat and make a big deal out of the matter at hand. No.

_Well Shikamaru doesn't call me the Queen of Passive Agressiva for nothing_.

With a self-assured nod to herself, Sakura sat down in the seat right beside him.

This was their ninth lecture and what used to be a class of about 200 now only had about half of its students attending. Most students picked up on the fact that everything their professor said came _straight_ out of their textbook so really, there was no point in attending. Because of that, people were never really crowded together; usually, there was at least one chair between two students.

But Sakura wasn't going to let that happen.

"Excuse me," she murmured, squeezing past his jean-clad legs and then plopping into the chair beside him. Noting that there was still fifteen minutes before class started, she took out her textbook and began to skim, ignoring his eyes on her.

He didn't say it, but she could hear what he was dying to utter '_do you _mind_?_' causing her to smirk and declare herself the victor in this little competition.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly, though Sakura could hear the underlying irritation.

Sakura spared him a wide-eyed glance, appearing confused. "Pardon me?"

He pursed his lips in an annoyed manner and faced forward, ignoring her for the rest of the lecture, leaving Sakura to cheer to herself in her mind.

_I win_.

* * *

The next week, Sakura went to class a bit earlier than she normally did, which was already quite early, really. She pushed open the heavy doors to the lecture hall, a satisfied smile on her face at the prospect of getting _her_ seat. The smile, however, was promptly wiped clean off her face at the sight of a black jacket strewn over the back, and a backpack on the chair beside it which she had been using the week before.

Sakura openly gaped at the two taken seats.

That. _Bastard_.

With an indignant huff, Sakura stomped to the spot beside his bag and dropped onto it. She opened her purse and pulled out a book, hoping that if she read, she would calm down.

_Really_, she reasoned, _you're overreacting, Sakura. It's just a seat. It's just a seat. It's just—_

She was soon pulled out her thoughts at the sound of a squeak as _her_ chair was pushed down and the boy from last week sat down. He completely ignored her presence, opting to take out his notebook and move his headphones off his neck, placing them over his ears. Taking out a pencil, he began writing on the margins of his notes, likely from their previous lecture.

At a loss for words, Sakura sunk deeper into her chair. As much as she wished to yell at him to just _get out of her seat_, she did not want to create a scene, and doing so would indeed make one.

Deciding to keep her enemy closer, Sakura decided to be nice. "Hi." He wasn't looking in her direction, however, and he definitely didn't hear her, infuriating Sakura even further, though she refused to show that. Clearing her throat loudly, Sakura leaned over the seat between them. "HI!"

He twitched and glanced at her. Realizing she was talking to him, he tugged the headphones back and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Sakura faltered slightly. He wasn't rude, but he surely didn't even care about what she said. "Hi," she repeated, smile brightening. Then he frowned, confusing her. Really, what was his _problem_? "I'm Sakura."

Contemplating whether or not to reply, he took a moment to tell her his name. "Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke," Sakura said, feeling rather uncomfortable, but certainly not showing it.

He nodded. "Aa. Do you normally talk to people you don't know, Sakura?"

Sakura was growing more and more irritated by every passing second. "Well, I just thought it'd be polite to introduce myself," she explained lamely, not even believing herself. "I—"

"Look, I'm not interested," Sasuke interrupted.

"...huh?"

"I'm not interested," Sasuke repeated in tone that just _screamed_ he thought she was just some mindless fan girl, "so please just... leave me alone."

Sakura clenched her fists, at the _idea _of her hitting on that seat-stealing bastard . As much as she wanted to smack him, and as much as he irritated her, Sakura couldn't deny that he was very good looking. _Very_ good looking. Still, however, Sakura was rather offended by his assumption.

"I am not coming onto you!" Sakura shrieked, losing her composure. His eyes widened a small fraction at her sudden change in character. "You..." She considered the immaturity in what she was about to say but decided it didn't matter. "You're _in my seat_."

Sasuke did not reply immediately. "Excuse me?"

Sakura sighed and decided to go on. She hardly had any dignity left, really. "You're sitting in my seat – _my_ seat. I have been sitting there _every week_ since this class started and last week you _took_ it and that... that..." Sakura paused to take a deep, calming breath. "Yeah, that was just really lame of you."

He raised an eyebrow at her and suppressed a smirk. "You do realize you sound like a five-year-old, right?"

"_Yes_," Sakura hissed, resisting the urge to cross her arms. That would just make her seem even more childish and would also likely amuse him further. "Just... yeah."

"I see."

"Yeah." Cursing herself for being impulsive, Sakura sat straight and opened her book again. "Yeah, just go back to your music again and ignore me, okay? Thanks."

_I hate myself_, Sakura lamented, _why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Sigh, this is—_

And once again, her internal monologue was cut short by the squeak of her chair. Glancing to her right, Sakura was surprised to see the boy – Sasuke – standing up in the aisle with his hands in his pockets looking utterly nonchalant (and gorgeous in this rugged, bad boy sort of way, not that Sakura would ever admit it). He didn't meet her eyes but she sensed his expectant air.

"...what?" she asked lamely.

Sasuke gestured to his—_her_ chair with a minor tilt of his head. "Take it."

Sakura was torn between jumping at it and keeping her (fake) composure. "But... what about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sakura, there are plenty of other chairs."

Reluctantly, she nodded, moving down to _her_ seat, feeling most definitely pleased. She smoothed her skirt over her thighs and pulled her bag closer. Then she looked to the aisle, only to see Sasuke gone, nearing the middle rows and taking a random seat.

Strangely, the sight of him walking away did not sit well with her.

* * *

Sakura chose to come later to the next class, showing up exactly four minutes before it started, that way she would feel a little less creepy when she sought out the seat next to Sasuke; it wouldn't be _her_ fault that she didn't have her seat. Still, seeing someone's (stupid, ugly, lame) coat resting on the back of her chair made something in her grow indignant.

_Really, Sakura,_ she chided herself, _why don't you just pee on it?_ Sakura snorted, ignoring the evil voice in her mind.

She paused, however, by the door, contemplating whether or not to intimidate the sorry bastard who took her seat like she was doing to Sasuke, or to go sit somewhere else (by Sasuke), because really, losing the seat, in this case, was her own fault given her tardiness.

"..._balls_," she muttered, cursing her indecision.

It was just her luck that the door opened and the person coming in went over to _her_ seat. Sakura readied herself to be a total bitch to—

"Sasuke?"

Pausing in the row, he looked back and noticed her standing by the wall, looking quite odd. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're later than usual today."

"Er... yeah," she mumbled in agreement. He then shrugged and sat down in the seat beside hers, removing his coat from it and putting it on the chair on his other side. Dumbly, Sakura stood in the aisle, looking at her seat, no quite sure what to do. "Um—"

"Sit down, Sakura," Sasuke ordered with a sigh, taking out his notebook. "You're blocking the aisle."

Indeed she was, and so she sat down. In her seat. Which Sasuke saved for her.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. Her grin only widened when she noticed his pale cheeks reddening by the second. "Thank you," she said cheerfully. "Thank you for saving my seat."

"Whatever," he muttered, clearly blushing. "I didn't want you to terrorize another poor soul for sitting here."

She giggled. "Well what about you? Won't someone take _your_ seat?"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "I think I like this one."


End file.
